1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a lead filter for automotive engine exhaust systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While an exhaust gas conditioning method and apparatus have been disclosed in a patent to Ruth, U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,735 issued Dec. 11, 1956, that clearly lacks the advantages of a filter according to the applicant's invention. Thus, the Ruth patent has a complicated structure that appears quite impractical for use on an automobile. Furthermore, while there are so-called catalytic mufflers now in use, insofar as the applicants are aware, they fail to provide the advantages according to this invention.